First
by peace-of-hope
Summary: Al's first time isn't what he expected. Elricest. Shouta-Al's body is 12. Romance. Angst. M for sensuality. Lemon. Don't like. Don't read. One shot.


_**FIRST**_

Al never expected his first time to be in a foreign country, staring at the ceiling of a room that used to be Ed's and his dead best friend's, and he certainly never expected it to be this painful.

XXX

Edward closed the door to the apartment quietly, hanging his heavy coat up on the rack by the door. Alphonse left his red coat on, but acquiesced in taking off his gloves. "This is it," he said, looking around the room. The apartment was small and cramped, the only extra space filled with books and papers covered with Edward's scrawl and Alfonse's neat German… the cramped space looked a little too large now, even though Alphonse was standing right next to him.

Alphonse nodded, barely glancing at the room. He felt a little out of place, but then again, this wasn't his home. Was it Ed's? Edward certainly lived here, with him… but Al was glad for the normalcy of the apartment. Messy, small, it reminded Al of the dormitory he had shared with Ed back in Amestris, when Ed was a State Alchemist. He smiled at the memory, glad to _have_ the memory.

Edward placed a hand on Al's shoulder, causing him to start a little at the sudden, unfamiliar touch; he softened after a moment, relaxing into Ed's warm hand. "Want a tour?" he asked, smiling just at the sight of Al standing here with him. Finally.

Al's eyes lit up as he grinned. "Please!"

Reassured, Ed laced his fingers with Al's, marveling at how soft his skin felt and in an instant he knew it was flawless. "This is the living room," he paused for a moment and then led Al a few paces forward past the door, motioning to the table. "And this is the dining room, I guess you could call it. Really, it's just a table and chairs, three 'cause of Noa. Oh! She said she's gonna find somewhere else to live, I talked to her after, um, the incident, and she said she'd stay with some Roma she knows in town and then she just left…" Ed rambled on; Al stood there, blushing a little from the warmth he got just from holding Ed's hand, and drank in the velvety richness of Ed's voice. It was soft, with just the slightest hint of a rasp, but with a nice lilt that rose higher as he increased in volume.

"…I know the kitchen's small, but it works. By the way, you hungry?" Ed looked over at him, but Al was still lost in the smooth tone of Ed's voice, staring at his lips as they moved. "Al?" Ed repeated, jerking Al out of his daydream.

"What, oh! Um, I'm not really all that hungry." Truthfully, the events of the day had killed any appetite he might have. It was overwhelming for him to open the Gate with Wrath's sacrifice, be reunited with his brother, have Ed try and leave him, finally be with Ed again, fight off some bad guys, regain four years of memories, and then have Ed's best friend die. All in this one day. If Al hadn't been through worse days before this, he certainly would have been a wreck. But somehow, the day Ed died ranked as the most overwhelming day of his life.

Ed nodded, he himself feeling a little nauseas from the sight of so much blood today—the image, of Heiderich lying there in that pool of blood—that he, too, had no appetite.

Al shuffled his feet in the awkward pause, Ed's hand in is feeling a little weird by now. "Brother, will you show me your bedroom?" he asked quietly. He followed Ed as his brother pulled him down a short hallway and pushed open a door to the left.

"It's small, again, like everything else in here," Ed muttered, barely noticing as Al shut the door. Al lightly unlinked their hands and took a seat on the bed he presumed was Ed's, given that the box of artificial limbs lay next to it and the bookcase against the wall held Al's armored helmet. "Are you tired? You can sleep in my bed." He took a seat next to Al on the bed.

"Thank you, Brother," Al smiled at him, very much relieved that Edward wouldn't make him sleep in his dead doppelganger's bed.

"You're welcome Al. I wouldn't make you…" Ed dropped his gaze. "I wouldn't make you sleep in Heiderich's bed." He understood Al's hesitation; he had noted the nervous energy Al gave off, as if he was scared he was trespassing in a place that wasn't his home.

Al fidgeted a little at the sound of the dead man's name. "Are you sure it's okay to talk about him? Isn't it too soon?" As much as Al was jealous of this man he never knew, he knew the pain of losing a friend and didn't want to hurt his brother by bringing up the matter.

Ed knew it was soon—Heiderich had died no less than six hours ago—and while he grieved for the loss of his friend, the sight of Al brought him a happiness the sight of Heiderich never did or could. "It's okay," he smiled slightly, letting fond memories of both of them wash over him.

"What was he to you?" Al probed a little, and then wondered if he had gone too far when Ed tensed.

"Just a friend," he whispered, truthfully.

Al clenched at his red coat involuntarily. "Are you lying?"

"Al, how much of your memory have you regained?" Ed's stomach twisted in painful knots.

"All of it." Al blinked at him.

Ed dry swallowed, running his hands through his bangs nervously. Al obviously remembered _everything_…

"…Brother, I believe you," Al said, breaking the awkward silence. He took a deep breath, anxious. The few hours he'd spend alone with Ed since the incident were tense and almost stifling, as if they were specifically not discussing something important. They both knew they were doing exactly that: avoiding _this._

"Ed, please, believe me because I believe you: I love you." Al turned to look at his brother.

Ed closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "When you say, 'I love you,' how do you mean it?" He stalled for time, trying to calm his heart that beat rapidly when Al spoke those words.

Al's brows knitted together in frustration; Ed was being stubborn and stalling for time. "Like Mom loved Dad." Ed opened his mouth to protest, but Al cut him off. "Are we really going to go through this again, Ed?!"

"Al, be reasonable, at the very least, this is illegal, and at the most, morally wrong."

Al just glared at him in disbelief. "Number one, you break the law all the time, number two, you have no morals in the religious sense, and number three I remember exactly when you said you loved me. It was mid October, we were in the dorm in Central after we'd gotten back from another mission. We didn't find the Stone, as usual, and you were depressed. That night, you had a nightmare and woke up crying—"

"I wasn't crying!" Ed interjected.

"Fine," Al sighed, "You were just really, really upset. But you had a nightmare and woke up upset and I asked you what was wrong and you started spewing some _shit_ about how it was all your fault that I was in the armor, you were a horrible big brother, a pervert, and when I asked you why you wouldn't answer but then you did and it all came out and you said you loved me. And then what did I say?" Al waited for Ed to answer him.

Ed fidgeted uncomfortably; Al was trying to draw this out of him and he didn't want to say it and have Al be _right_ about all of this even if he was. He took another deep breath. "…You said, 'I love you too.'"

Al leaned his head on Ed's shoulder. "Brother, why do you do this to yourself?" he asked. "I've accepted that you'll never be able to get rid of this guilt, but why do you have to let it permeate everything in your life?"

Ed sighed. "I don't know, but I just want what's best for you," he answered truthfully, bringing his hand up to run through Al's hair. He wanted to ask him why it was so long like his, why he wore Ed's clothes, but left such questions for another day. He had a feeling he and Al wouldn't be _talking_ much…

Al wrapped his arms around Ed's waist as he leaned his full weight on him. "Ed, we're going to be okay. _I love you_." His eyes flicked up to meet Ed's and he smiled, the smile broadening when Ed smiled back.

"I love you too, Al," he replied, glad that, even if he did still feel a twinge of guilt for being in love with his brother, that this dream had become a reality, finally. He continued to look at him for a moment, wondering he had "missed" something; Al was giving him a strange look. "Uh, Al?"

Al jumped a little, but didn't relinquish his hold on his brother, and colored as he was drawn out of another trance staring at Ed's lips. "Kiss me," he whispered suddenly, blushing redder.

Ed blinked at him several times, opening his mouth as if to object, and then closed it. He blushed a little as well, because Al asking for a kiss had just made it awkward. He leaned in and Al closed his eyes, waiting, until he felt Ed's lips brush his own. As soon as he felt the light touch though, it was gone.

Ed pulled away quickly, flustered. Al opened his eyes and frowned at him. "Sorry, I just, close your eyes and let me try again." He wanted to get this right, to give Al a good first kiss… only, Ed had never kissed anyone. He leaned in again and pressed his lips to Al's, firmer this time, and then moved his lips against Al's, tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Al's hand fisted in his brother's shirt. The kiss felt a little wet and weird, but not bad. As Ed moved against him, he found he liked it more and opened his lips slightly. He let out a small noise in surprise as Ed slipped his tongue inside his mouth, tentatively touching it to Al's.

Al was surprised by the action, but melted in Ed's arms when his brother continued to kiss him and used his flesh hand to stroke the side of his face. Al felt a pool of warmth building inside…

XXX

"Al, wait!" Ed pulled away before Al could kiss him again, his hands on Al's shoulders to hold him back. Al was panting slightly from all the kissing, which he had very much enjoyed and was eager to continue. Kissing Ed was wonderful, like kittens and vanilla and summer days! But he pouted when Ed held him back. "It's just—" Ed bit his lip. "It's just that if we continue kissing like this, I won't be able to stop." It was already a small miracle, to Ed, that they had managed to remain vertical in this situation.

"Why would you want to stop kissing?" Al grinned, a little too seductively Ed noticed, though he knew Al had no idea he was being that way. He leaned in again to try and kiss Ed, but was held back.

"I mean," Ed told him, "That I'll want to go _beyond_ kissing."

Al paused. "What's beyond kissing?" He thought for a moment. There was kissing with tongue, kissing just on the lips, a quick kiss, a deep kiss, and Ed had started to kiss his face and jaw and had even given him a kiss on the neck before he'd stopped. So was "beyond kissing" kissing all over the body?

Ed looked away and was silent for a moment. "…Al, if we don't stop, I'm going to want to have sex with you," he said plainly. He was already feeling a little hot—and his pants felt a little tight—from the intensity of the kissing. Coupled with a desire for Al's body that went back several years, Ed knew they were nearing a tipping point.

"Sex?" The word seemed to roll around on Al's tongue before he finally voiced it.

"Please tell me you know what sex is," Ed said quickly, instantly panicking that Al might have forgotten that part of his memories.

"Like when I would stick my fingers up your butt or you would touch your penis when it got big and pointed upwards?" Al asked, completely innocently. Ed blushed a deep red as it was confirmed that Al did, indeed, remember everything from the past four years. Including the times Ed masturbated—thinking he was alone—or the few times Al had fingered him when he just needed release.

"Not exactly…" Ed began, but was cut off by Al's lips on his own. He moaned when he felt Al's tongue enter his mouth, but broke off the kiss, panting. Any longer and he was afraid of what he might to do Al. "Please, Al, we should stop."

"No, Brother," Al protested, a very serious look on his face. "If you want to have sex, then I want to, too."

Ed felt his erection throb. "Al, you don't know what you're saying," he nearly whined, his voice strained. "You're twelve years old! That's too young!"

"I'm sixteen mentally, and I can take it! Isn't sex something you do with someone if you love them?"

"Yes."

"And I love you."

"Al, it's more complicated than that—"

"And isn't sex supposed to feel good?"

"Al, sex isn't just something you treat lightly, especially if you're a virgin!" Ed was starting to get upset. Al wasn't intentionally being a tease, but it was unfair to have him talk about this lightly as if it were nothing when it was _everything_ to Ed and everything he'd thought about for the last few years: giving his first time to Al, and taking Al's first time.

"Is this your first time?"

"Of course it is! I was saving it for you!"

Al smiled, feeling strangely happy that his brother had waited just for him, but also upset; now that Ed had mentioned sex, Al knew that was what he wanted. "Then please, Ed, don't deny me this feeling—" Al stopped when he saw Ed's eyes go wide and then look away.

_Don't deny me _this_ feeling, because I've had so few in these last years._ It went unsaid, even though Al had stopped. "Brother, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—you _know_ I don't blame you—I love you—" he sniffed a little, wanting to cry now that he'd hurt Ed.

Ed just brushed it away, even though in the back of his mind it hurt to be reminded of what he'd done, because he didn't want his guilt to taint his one source of happiness. "Al, are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked quietly, his hand moving to grasp Al's.

Al nodded. "I'm sure, Brother. I want this. I love you."

"I love you, too."

XXX

"It hurts!" Al writhed at the pain of his "erection," that was what Ed had called his penis sticking up in the air. He'd had one of these "erections" before, but it wasn't this hard and after a while it went down. He remembered seeing Ed's erections when he was in armor, and he would stroke him, rubbing his hand up and down on Ed's member until white liquid would come out. But Ed wasn't touching him at all and his erection hurt!

"I'm sorry," Ed whispered, wanting to touch Al and alleviate his frustration, but was fearful that if he did, Al would come too soon. He looked around the room for something slick to use as a lubricant but found nothing. Ed didn't use lotion so there was none of that lying around, and cooking oil was highly unsafe… which left spit. Ed swallowed his guilt, kissing down Al's body, marveling at how truly perfect his brother's skin was.

Getting undressed, Ed had felt self-conscious at his automail and many scars, worrying Al might get upset at the sight of the big one running across his stomach, but everything was fine. They'd kissed, locking lips heatedly until Ed broke the kiss and pushed Al down against the bed.

"Al, this might hurt a bit," Ed told him, rubbing his flesh hand against his hip.

"What do you mean?" Al looked up at him, a little scared by his words.

Ed bit his lip, "In order for us to have sex, I have to… I have to put my penis up your ass. Like when you put your fingers in me, only this time I'm putting my penis in you," he explained, blushing a little.

"Oh, um…" Al blushed a deep red. It sounded… a little weird and like it might hurt, but he was also really curious. And sex _was_ supposed to feel amazing.

"It might hurt a little since I don't have a proper lubricant to make it hurt less. I'm going to use spit instead." He placed his flesh hand at Al's lips, silently asking for entrance. Al got the idea and opened his mouth, taking Ed's fingers inside the warm cavern. He coated them generously in his saliva, moaning a little in protest when Ed pulled his fingers out.

Ed gave a nervous laugh. "I have to prepare you first. Tell me if this hurts and I'll stop." He spread Al's legs to gain access to his entrance, placing the tip of one slicked up finger against it. Al sucked in a breath in anticipation, wincing when he felt Ed push past the tight ring of muscle and slip in to the first knuckle.

"You okay?" Ed asked, watching Al's expression for any signs of pain.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go ahead," Al told him, biting his lip as Ed pressed the rest of his finger in and began to move it around.

The first finger was uncomfortable, the second stung, the third painful.

Al suddenly realized he wasn't going to be fine.

Ed pulled out his fingers after he splayed them, an action Al wished he would never repeat. Ed wet his own fingers and then spread the spit on his member, which seemed impossibly large to Al right now.

"Al, tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, I swear. I don't want to hurt you." Al looked up at Ed and saw that he was scared, too. All of this talking was making Al nervous, and a part of him wished he'd known the details of sex _before_ he'd begged for it. But it would feel good soon, right?

"I trust you," Al whispered, resolved to finish this. If Ed wanted to have sex, then Al wanted it too!

Except, Al didn't want it when he felt something larger than the three fingers pressing at his entrance, straining the sensitive skin. Ed pressed forward, his tip sinking into Al's flesh slowly; Al was impossibly tight and the heat was almost overwhelming. He had to remember to go slowly, and not just shove in and begin thrusting away.

Al began to cry as Ed's erection slowly thrust into his body. He felt like he was tearing from the inside out, that Ed's erection would never fit in there and he wished his brother would stop trying but Ed was still pushing in and when was it going to be over?!

Al felt lips on his neck, a soothing voice, "Al, it's in, I'm sorry, it's okay, just relax," but the pain was still there, more of a throb than a burn. Al lay there for what felt like hours, waiting for his body to relax but it never did. Ed waited too, as long as he could, before it just got to be too much. "May I move?" he asked, attempting to retain some semblance of consent in this situation.

Alphonse barely nodded, accepting Ed's body as he lowered himself on Al and entwined their limbs. Al wrapped his arms around Ed's neck, leaning up a little to kiss him. The kissing helped take his mind off the pain as Ed began to move, but soon even the kissing wasn't enough to distract him.

Each thrust felt like Ed would rip through his insides, even though the rhythm was slow. Until Edward sped up. Al was pushed back and forth across the sheets from the force of Ed's thrusts into his small body; he had never been able to relax his muscles.

Edward's breathing was labored as he thrust into Al's tight heat. It felt incredible to be surrounded by Al's warmth, to have his lips over Ed's own, have his body moving against his… Ed kissed Al's neck again, drawing up the skin in a mark. He pressed in deeper, trying to find that spot he knew was deep within Al, but never felt it. Maybe he'd already hit it and didn't know, or maybe it was in deeper. Ed gasped when Al clenched—how was he this tight?—and felt the warmth in his belly start to move…

"Al!" Ed came suddenly, crying out Al's name as he emptied his seed into his brother's body. Al squirmed as he was suddenly filled with a hot liquid, but tolerated the weird sensation once Ed slumped on his shoulder and, soft, pulled out. He expected the pain to go away once Ed was out of his body, but it lingered, albeit less acutely. His body shuddered as the hot liquid began to seep out of his entrance, causing Ed to take notice of his brother's erection.

He blushed, embarrassed and felt guilty that he had come before Al, even more so that he'd forgotten to touch him while they had sex. "Sorry," he apologized, instantly grasping Al's erection firmly in his hand. Al arched up off the bed, feeling good for the first time since the sex began.

Ed stroked his member, running his hand up and down, thumbing the tip, and within a minute, Al came in his hand. Al's body shook from the intense feeling—that actually did feel pleasurable, but Al knew that wasn't sex, that was what Ed had called "jerking off."

Ed rolled on his side next to Al, slinking an arm around his brother's waist. Their bodies pressed together in a way that made Al uncomfortable. He rolled over so his back was against Ed's chest, comforted by the arm around his waist, but not comforted by the act they had just performed.

Sex was supposed to be intimate, pleasurable, loving.

Al just felt empty and alone, even as Ed whispered, "I love you."

XXX

When Ed woke up the next morning, the first things he noticed were the empty spot in the bed where Al should have been and the blood stains on the sheets.

An hour earlier, Al had awoken suddenly after a horrible nights sleep. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down—he had no idea why his heart was racing like this—and then slipped quietly out of the cramped bed. He hissed at the cold and pain emanating from his lower end as he bent to grab a blanket from the pile on top of the trunk at the foot of Edward's bed. He wrapped the blanket around himself, wandering off into the apartment where he settled on the sofa and promptly started to cry.

Ed sat up in bed, looking around the room. Al must have gone somewhere else, but was obviously still in the apartment as his clothes lying on the floor attested to. He slipped out of bed and pulled on some pajama pants before he went off in search of Al. The apartment was small, so it didn't take him long to find Al in the living room.

Ed swallowed hard when he saw Al was crying. "Al?" he asked, lingering against the wall that opened up into the living room.

At the sound of his name Al hastily tried to wipe his tears away, but quickly gave up and just pulled the blanket over his head.

Ed bit his lip. "Al, please, we need to talk." He waited for Al to give his agreement—a motion that looked like a nod under the blanket—before he walked over and crouched in front of Al. He reached up and gently pulled the blanket off Al's head, to which Al gave small cry of protest and tried to grab the fabric back from his brother.

"No, Al," Ed said quietly, "You can't hide from me on this. We have to…" he swallowed hard again. "I'm sorry, but just tell me what's wrong."

Al shook his head, sniffling, then gave up on not talking to his brother. "I just—it wasn't like I expected!" He started to cry again, harder, his body shaking. "I thought sex was supposed to feel good, but it didn't! I just hurt, a lot! I'm sorry, it's not that I don't love you—I love you too much, Brother!—but it hurt and you were too big and it just didn't fit right and it was so painful and I know it's not supposed to be so there must be something wrong with me if it hurt that much!!" He sobbed into Ed's chest as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Shh, Al, it's okay," he soothed him, hands smoothing over his hair to help calm him down. Al's crying started to slow and he was hiccupping as he tried to regain his breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it hurt you this much, you should have told me—"

"But you wanted sex! I thought I wanted it too but I don't think I do after last night!" he choked out, sending him into another bawling fit. "Brother, please, don't hate me, but I want to wait!"

Ed pulled him a little closer, nuzzling his hair. Of course he wanted Al again, he wanted to take him every day until they were too old to have sex, but not at the cost of losing his brother. They were more than just this carnal desire, Al was worth more than this. "It's fine. I'll wait until you're ready to try again, you're more precious to me than base lust."

"What if I'm never ready?"

Edward smiled down at him. "Then that's fine, too."

"Brother, I—" Al began but then stopped, taken aback by the unconditional love Ed gave him, even though Al had never asked. He smiled into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Al," Ed tilted his brother's face up and leaned down, as if to kiss him, then stopped. "But is kissing okay?"

Al laughed, already forgetting the painful memories and lingering pain in his body. "Idiot brother, kissing is _more___than okay!" And with that Al pulled a very shocked Ed into a deep kiss.

They each melted into the other's embrace.

XXX

"Brother, I'm home!" Al called, hanging his coat up on the rack by the door.

Ed turned around from where he was putting up dishes in the kitchen. "I got your note about going out. Where ya been?" he asked, closing the cabinet after he replaced the last glass.

"Oh, just out and about," Al replied, holding a brown paper bag. He set it on the table as Ed came around the counter and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He quirked an eyebrow once he'd pulled away. "You're not going to give me any details?"

Al laughed. "Fine, I was on 43rd Street. North," he added, remembering that there were two 43rd streets.

Ed paused, his mind running through the map of Munich. "43rd… wait. Al, you went to the Red Light district?!" he was thoroughly shocked, and wasn't sure if it was because he was shocked that Al went to a place where big-breasted ladies walked about—Al was slightly afraid of big breasts—or that they let a twelve year old boy into that section of town, or that, from the sound of it, Al had a reason to go there.

"Mm, I think that's what the sign said. It was a weird place, and some of the ladies looked really scary and indecent! But the lady in the shop I went to was really nice… at least I think she was a lady…" Al trailed off, musing.

Ed pinched the bridge of his nose, relieved Al was okay, but his mind strayed to all the "what ifs" that could have happened. "Al, it's really dangerous over there. You could have gotten hurt. You don't know how many people in this world would love to do things to a twelve year old boy—"

"Like yourself?" Al interjected with a smirk. "Besides, I'm sixteen gonna be seventeen soon."

Ed colored, but continued on with his train of thought. "—Now why were you going to a shop in the Red Light district?"

"Oh!" Al smiled and Ed had to wonder how Al could smile about something like this. "I was buying this." He grabbed the brown paper bag off the table and reached inside with a blush, pulling out a moderate size bottle. Ed immediately grabbed the bottle from him, examining the label on the clear liquid.

"I opted for the bigger bottle, even though it was a cheaper brand. The better brand was a lot more expensive, and it was a small bottle, so I figured this would be more cost-effective," Al explained.

Silence from Ed.

"The lady at the store was very helpful, since I had no idea what to buy! I saw a really interesting kind I'd like to try out someday, it warms on contact! But it was really, really expensive, so maybe for Christmas…"

Silence.

"Or this new tingling kind! I'm sure that feels funny up there!"

Silence.

"Brother? You look a little flustered."

Ed was bright red: Al had just bought a bottle of "personal lubricant." "…Al, why am I holding a bottle of lube?" he asked, highly embarrassed that the idea of lubricant turned him on.

Al just blinked at him as if Ed had asked a stupid question. "Because I'm ready."

"Ready for?" Ed asked, his voice husky.

Al's expression softened. "I'm ready to make love again," he said softly, as he grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him off to their bedroom.

XXX

Alphonse landed gently on the bed, lips still locked with Ed's passionately. He arched up into the hands that had found their way under his shirt and were brushing themselves across his nipples. Al let out a gasp when Ed pinched one, but Ed quickly pulled him back into the kiss, slipping his tongue inside Al's mouth.

Al lifted his arms above his head so Edward could pull his shirt off, wrapping his arms around Ed's neck as his brother began to kiss his collarbone. His hands found the hair tie and pulled, letting Ed's hair fall down in a shower of gold. He ran his hands through the silky tresses as Ed moved down to his chest, trailing kisses all along the way. Al let out a low moan in pleasure, writhing just a bit at the ticklish sensation as Ed kissed his stomach. Edward smiled and straightened up, straddling Al's waist. He hurriedly undressed down to his underwear, throwing his clothes onto the growing pile on the floor. Within another minute, Ed had divested Al of his pants as well, leaving the both in their boxers.

Ed was panting a little in anticipation, noting that Al's breathing had increased as well. He touched him lightly through the fabric of his boxers, rubbing Al's growing erection. Al arched up sharply off the bed, bucking into his brother's hand. "Ed, please—" he begged, letting out a small cry when Ed's hand dipped below the elastic of his underwear and touched his naked cock. Ed used his other hand to pull the offending article of clothing down and off, grinding against him slightly.

Al tugged at the waist of Ed's boxers, touching him as well. Ed let out a hiss at the contact to his erection and bucked eagerly into Al's hand. After a minute, Ed put a hand on Al's wrist to stop him, pushing Al back down on the bed. Ed wiggled out of his own underwear, rubbing his naked cock against his brother's briefly as he reached for the bottle of lubricant.

Al's heart rate quickened as he watched Edward slick up his fingers—unpleasant memories from the previous time welling up within him—but Edward had assured him things would go much better with the aide of a proper lubricant.

"It's okay to be a little nervous," Ed comforted him, rubbing Al's hip with his free hand. Al bent his legs and spread them, taking a deep breath to try and relax. Edward didn't thrust his finger inside right away like he expected, but instead massaged it around his entrance, almost teasingly it felt to Al, as his skin began to tingle and he felt a strange desire to have Edward _inside_ his body. Soon enough, though, Ed slipped his finger past the ring of muscle.

Much to Al's surprise, it didn't hurt. In fact, it was hardly uncomfortable, just a little weird. Ed thrusting the finger in and out even felt good, until he inserted a second finger. That stretched him a little bit more than he was used to, but it still didn't hurt, as Ed's fingers were sliding in and out easily.

Ed went back to stroking Al's erection with one hand as he added a third finger and splayed them. Al let out a small cry of discomfort, but the hand on his cock made up for the stinging pain he'd just felt. Al felt the fingers press in deeper until they hooked and then—

"Oh!" Al crooned, arcing up off the bed. His legs were shaking from the intensity of the feeling when Ed had brushed that spot inside him. Ed repeated the action and Al felt light headed, sinking back against the sheets in bliss.

Edward smiled, removing his fingers and dipping them back in the lube to help slick himself up. He leaned over Al, lining his body up, and kissed him lovingly. Al kissed back gently, opening his lips to allow Ed to slip inside and deepen the kiss. His hands settled on Ed's back, taking a deep breath again in an effort to relax. The nervousness had returned when he felt Ed's erection pressing at his entrance.

"I'll be okay," Al whispered to reassure Ed, who at Al's words, grabbed his hip and pressed forward slowly. Al winced as the tip sunk in and the rest of Ed's cock continued to shove its way into his tender flesh. The burn was still there, but not as intense or grating as before. Now, the pain came from Ed stretching him wide.

Ed stilled his movements once he was sheathed fully in Al, waiting for his brother to relax and adjust. After an uncomfortable moment, Al looped his arms around Ed's neck and whispered in his ear, "Move, please." His words galvanized Ed into action, slow action, but movement all the same. He retracted nearly to the tip, and then slowly thrust back in to the hilt.

It still burned slightly, but the pain was fading with each slow thrust until all Al was left with was a rock-hard erection and strange tingling at his entrance. Ed began to move a little faster and the tingling increased. "Faster!" Al panted, realizing he needed Ed to really _move_ in order to feel complete.

Ed's breath came in short gasps as he thrust harder, deeper, seeking that spot within Al again. He paused, shifting so he was angled more, and then continued, pushing in as deep as he could.

"Ah!" Al cried out, his eyes half lidded in pleasure. Ed thrust at the same spot again, sending Al reeling. "Brother!" Al's fingernails scraped at Ed's back as he tried to keep their embrace. Ed latched onto Al's collarbone, kissing the tender skin as he continuously thrust at Al's prostate.

"Brother, I'm going to—" Ed read his mind and reached between them to grasp Al's cock once more, firmly stroking up and down his member. Alphonse felt like he was melting from the inside out as Ed hit that spot inside him and thumbed his tip and before he could think, Al was coming hard into Ed's hand. He panted and blushed as Ed continued to stroke him until the last drop of come had dripped from his cock.

"Brother…" he whispered his name in pleasure, falling back against the bed. His muscles involuntarily clenched around Ed in his orgasm, causing Ed to gasp and cry out. Al clenched again around him, voluntarily this time, with a hazy smile, and watched as Ed came.

"Al!" Ed cried out, releasing into Al's body before he gently pulled out and collapsed next to him in the bed. They lay in silence for a moment, trying to catch their breath, before Ed rolled over and nuzzled Al's neck. He felt more complete than he ever, as if every other moment of his life he was fractured. "You okay?" he asked quietly, eyes meeting Al's.

Al nodded, smiling, feeling pleasantly numb. "Wonderful. Oh Brother, that was beautiful," he sighed contently, snuggling into Ed's chest.

Ed stroked his hair coppery hair, relieved as if great weight lifted off his chest. "I'm really happy, too, Al." He brushed his lips across Al's, pulling him into a close embrace, unwilling to let go, drinking up his warmth.

Al hugged him back, filled with a deep sense of connection to Ed at this moment. "I love you," he whispered into Ed's skin, drawn in by the musky smell mixed with cinnamon and something he knew must be the smell of sex. It was intoxicating, so much so that his eyes began to droop as sleep overtook him.

"Love you," Ed replied sleepily, already feeling drowsy from his orgasm, and followed Al in going to sleep, their limbs entwined.

Whereas before Al was left feeling empty and alone, he now felt full and complete.

XXX

Al never expected his second time to be in a foreign country, a rebound from a bad first time, or in a place he shared with Edward as a couple, but he loved it anyway.


End file.
